I'll be gone
by ElricAddict
Summary: Eric Cartman, 16, remembers (in a dream) how he tried running from his mom as a kid. No one wanted to take him in then, and possibly nothing has changed; this time, he really does want to escape his mother... But is there no one Eric can turn to, and does he want to leave his friends…or the one he loves? (Bad summary is bad. Try reading it, lol.) Kyman. T for now, may change.
1. Introduction

**Hey guys :D This is my first Fic so don't be too harsh D have mercy~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own south park. The beginning dialogue here is from an actual episode, and is not mine. No copyright thingies intended! **

* * *

_My heart pounded as I entered the Marsh house. I walked in to find Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Butters sitting around a board game. "Hey guys. I've got some pretty big news." I said. No one answered. "I ran away from home. Yeah, my mom just doesn't care about me anymore, so I moved out. She didn't even try to stop me."_

_Then, without looking up from his game, Stan immediately said, "You can't stay here."_

_It stung, but I wasn't about to let them know how much. "Maybe you didn't hear me," I yelled. "I _ran away._ I don't have anywhere to sleep; I'm out on the streets!"_

"_You're not staying at my house, either," said Kyle. _Weak,_ I thought. But I expected just as much from the annoying Jew._

"_Alright, that's fine! Butters, I'll crash with you," I said, hoping he would let me stay. _

"_No, my parents won't let me bring homeless people home with me anymore," he said._

_The only one left to ask here was Kenny, and I wasn't about to stay with people who wouldn't be able to feed me. "Well what do you guys expect me to do, stay at Kenny's house? His family's totally poor; I'm not staying with _poor _people!"_

_They didn't say anything. Instead, they continued with their game, as if I'd left. "Alright, I'll stay with Kenny. Let's go, man."_

"_(Fuck you,)" Kenny said, muffled by the hoodie of his orange coat. _

"_Ugh, well," I scoffed. "I guess now we see just how supportive friends can be. When the chips are down, you won't even lend a hand. I'll just go sleep on the streets somewhere! Out in the cold―"_

_Before I could say any more, all four of them turned to look at me. And suddenly, they looked different…their faces looked suddenly older. _

"_Get out, Cartman."_

"_We don't need you here, fatass."_

_I felt a slight tingling sensation on the top of my head. _What the hell,_ I thought. I stormed out of the Marsh house to look for someone, anyone from our grade that would take me in. The first person I thought of was Jimmy._

_I knocked on his door gently. When it opened, Jimmy didn't look himself, either. _We're in fourth grade,_ I thought. _What's wrong with this weirdo, he looks like he's fucking twelve. Did he get…taller?

_I rubbed my hands together and kept my eyes glued to the ground to look helpless. "Hey Jimmy," I mumbled. "You probably won't believe this, but…I ran away from home. I just really need the support of my best friend right now."_

_He blinked at me. "Who's your best friend?" he finally asked. _

_It was my chance. "_You_ are, Jimmy. We've always been best friends. We know everything about each other."_

_The fucking cripple. _**(A/n: Not to offend anyone who is crippled. It's just Cartman being Cartman xD) **_He didn't buy it. "What's my last name?"_

"_Goddammit," I muttered as I walked away._

* * *

_I walked around the neighborhood, door to door from Craig to Token, Jimmy to Tweek. I got the same response each time; rejection._

"_But I hate you."_

"_My family doesn't take in riffraff."_

"_Jimmay!"_

"_Ahh―n-_no_, Eric! W-why should I let you come into _my _h-house?!"_

_Fuck. In the back of my mind, I knew they wouldn't say yes. I just sort of hoped…_

_But anyway. What was with their faces? Some of them started to look twelve, and Token and Craig looked fucking fourteen! Puberty is weak. Does it really work that fast?_

_I came across a dumpster with some cardboard boxes. Then it started to rain. _

_Fuck._

_When I tried picking up one of the boxes, it looked like it was transforming in my wet hands._

_A mirror._

_The mirror shattered and I looked at myself with the shard I managed to keep in my hands. _

_What. The. Fuck. Just a few minutes ago I was 9…but now I looked…_16_…? Then I felt that tingling feeling again. My head started to buzz and my vision became hazy. I closed my eyes. There was a ringing in my ears. When I opened them again, the ringing stopped. So did all the tingling and buzzing. But now, I wasn't outside in some dark alley in the rain―in fact, I wasn't outside at all. I was inside…at some locker…mine. _

_Why…do I know this…?_

_It had a mirror and I looked the same as before― 16, slimmer face, and no double chin, with my chestnut hair grown out as well. I turned around to find everyone I knew staring back at me. Now, they all looked around my age. And they were laughing, drawing near, crowding me. _

_I remembered… _We're in high school_…_

_They began to laugh at me, quietly at first, then cackles getting louder. I heard whispers inside my head, sounding so close, repeating three words over and over again. _

Lonely. Worthless. Nothing.

_Who's voice was that? I couldn't tell, but it wasn't mine. Suddenly, the buzzing in my head, the tingling and the ringing from earlier came back to me in strong, persistent waves. I felt faint, and I crouched down into a ball with my hands over my ears, trying to block out all the sounds. I shut my eyes tight, but the laugher, the whispers and the ringing only seemed to get louder. I could still feel everyone crowding me, surrounding me as if they were trying to smother me, and I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe. _

_Then the laughter turned into a taunting chant. Eric! Eric! Eric! Eric! _

_They were mocking me. But I didn't feel anger―only fear, and despite being surrounded, loneliness. _

_They stopped chanting and, despite the pounding headache I was now suffering from, I opened my eyes and looked up. The crowd cleared a narrow path and I saw my mother walking toward me, her eyes not visible from her face being shadowed, but with a smirk on her face. In her right hand she carried a bong, and in her left, a bad of a white powdery thing. _

_She threw them at me, and then someone handed her an empty beer bottle. She smashed it on a locker, and pointed the sharp end at me. _

_Silence. The sudden silence of it all was deafening, but I knew she was still talking, It looked as though she were yelling something, jerking her new weapon at me without much success, but I had no idea what. _

_What did I do…to deserve this…_

_I'll be gone…_

_..soon..._

* * *

**First chapter of my first Fic! W00t! Hoped you enjoyed. I don't have much experience writing stuff like this so I'd love some reviews. Not too much hate plz~! **


	2. Fed up

**So. The POV will change between chapters. Might be a better way to tell the story xD lol. Enjoy~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, or the characters. Just this plot ^w^ And I don't mean to offend anybody xD**

**Eric's POV:**

* * *

…_soon…_

_The buzzing in my head grew stronger. It felt as though my head was hollow._

"_Eric…"_

_I realized that tears were streaming down my face, even with my eyes shut tight as I could close them. _Weak_, I thought. _This is fucking weak. I'm fucking weak.

"_Eric…"_

_I wished I didn't exist. I was alone in the world, and I always have been. I tried not to get close to anyone, even ripping on the one's I called my 'friends'…I fucked up. Made everyone hate me, not wanting anything to do with me. And why the fuck was I still here? I should be running…_

"_Eric!"_

_Running…running away…_

"_**Eric!**__"_

* * *

My body shot up as I awoke with a start. As my eyes shot open, it took me a while to realize it was only a dream. I got up on my feet and immediately I heard an annoyingly loud, shrill voice calling my name from downstairs.

"_Eric! _Are you awake yet? Get yourself dressed and come down here." It was my mom. I looked at the clock next to me. It was fucking _11:45pm _on a _Thursday,_ and school isn't my first priority, but I'd like to get through it instead of fucking falling asleep during class.

"Ay! The hell you wake me up for, mom, it's almost fucking midnight." I came down the stairs and saw my mother in a tight maroon dress. Her purse over her shoulder, she put some things in and turned around to face me.

"What did I tell you about using that kind of language, young man?" she said sternly, making it less of a question and more of a warning―which I ignored. Then I realized she was dressed like a hooker because she was going out.

"Wait where the fuck do you think you're going?" I asked.

She glared at me. "Eric Theodore Cartman, where I go and what I do is my business, and that is no way to talk to me. I am your _mother_―"

I cut her off before she could finish; she was really pissing me off now. "Well what a mom _you_ turned out to be!" I grabbed her purse and threw it on the floor. When I saw the bags of white powder, I knew I was right. "_Look,_" I said, grabbing them and shoving them in her face. "_Look! _You're going out with the other neighborhood sluts and doing _this!_ You're out all night and sleep all day, when you feed me, it's either fast food or _shit_, and you're blaming _me_ for asking you where you're going? This is like, what, the _fifth_ relapse you've had―"

She snatched the bags of cocaine away and picked up her purse, putting the in like I hadn't said anything. I glared at her as she grabbed her keys. "I'm going out. And when I come back, your room better be spotless. I'm tired of you leaving your shit around. And fix that attitude, mister. You're not going to talk to me like that again."

"_God, you are such a bitch!"_ I yelled.

She turned around and walked towards me. "_Excuse_ me?"

"Why are you never here? Why are you always out doing useless shit instead of getting off your lazy ass and _working? _You don't have to provide for me anymore, because I actually _have_ a job. But quit making an ass of yourself! Get a fucking job because it's pissing me off living with some lady who, except when she goes out to get her ass pounded, looks like a fucking homeless person. I'm surprised you don't have a damn STD. I might be the town asshole, but you're the _town slut!_" Then she struck my face with the back of her hand. It stung and I fell backwards, but I tried ignoring it as best I could. Because of her usual silence when I tell her off like this, it surprised me when she actually yelled back.

"_Fine,_" she yelled. "_Provide_ for yourself. Do whatever the hell you want, because I am done trying to put up with your shit."

"_Done?_" I continued. "Oh, _now_ you're done? Because my whole life you've been doing this. _You're_ the reason I was a blimp on legs when I was little! And you're such a slut, you slept around before you had me. You don't even know who the fuck my father is. I was a mistake that ruined your life is that it? Well _why did you keep me?_ How much of a _dumbass_ can you be―"

"_**Eric, that's enough!**_" She yelled. "_As long as you live under my roof, you will live ad behave the way I expect you to. March upstairs and go to bed―_"

"_**NO!"**_ I yelled. "_That's it; I've had enough of your shit! You can rot in hell for all I care. I'm leaving this house!"_ And before she could answer I stormed upstairs and slammed the door to my room. I locked my door and stood there, resting my weight on it. After listening for a little while, I heard the front door slam too, along with the sound of jingling keys and the _click _clicking of my mom's heels.

* * *

I decided to leave the next day. It would give me time to pack now, go to school and leave for the weekend. Then I'd have more time to find a place to stay.

As I packed my things, I started to wonder how far I should go. _Should I leave town? _I figured I'd cross that bridge when I got there. But after I'd packed only the things I would really need, and took some money from my mom's private stash, (that she so stupidly hides in a vase in the back of her closet) I thought about Stan, Kenny, Butters and…Kyle.

These past few years, the five of us grew a little closer. Well, close as someone can get with me, anyways. They became really good friends, and they considered me a friend. We wait at a different bus stop for Southpark High than we did in elementary school, but it's still the same old routine. I'd rip on one of the guys, or say something I knew they didn't want to hear, just to mess with them a little. Kyle would defend them; we'd argue and then get on the bus. Now, though, it's less arguing and more teasing. I kinda like it better this way. It's less harsh than it was before…especially between me and Kyle.

They still call me a fatass, though, even though I'm around the same weight as the rest of the guys. I guess the name just kind of stuck.

I'm glad I'm not fat anymore. It didn't help with all my ass-holery. But oh well, the past is the past.

I just wish…I wasn't so distant…then maybe…

Kyle…


	3. Not my last goodbyes?

**Me: So I've decided the POV for this fic will depend on how I think the story should be told. 'Cause you know, details.**

**Cartman: **_**Obviously.**_

**Me: Just for that, your thoughts won't be included in this chapter.**

**Cartman: **_**Ay!**_** This story's about me!**

**Kyle: *Cough* **_**Ahem**_**…..**

**Cartman: …and Kyle! Me and Kyle. *laughs nervously.***

**Kyle: *Raises eyebrow* Mmhm.. **

**Me: -_- Fine. Now say what you need to say.**

**Cartman: Jew, you do it.**

**Kyle: ElricAddict doesn't own us, but she does own this fic!**

**Me: Enjoy~!**

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

As a kid, Eric Cartman was never a fan of sports―he hated them. They only amplified the fact that he was too overweight _lazy_ to compete in anything. He would always score the lowest in any physical, anyway. Once, he'd scored so low, the kids of South Park Elementary were averaged to be the lowest-scoring children in the country.

It was then that Eric began to get picked on even more for his weight―and of being the 1%.

Being the town fatass isn't fun, especially if people already think you're an asshole. So, Eric decided he wouldn't be fat anymore.

These were dark times in Colorado. But, after days of whining, yelling, vandalism, and countless hours of groaning and stomach-growling, he finally gave in and stuck to his diet. Not surprisingly, this was a slow process, but as he grew older, his metabolism sped up, and he even matched the weight of his friends, him being the tallest. Eventually, he rediscovered sports. He didn't know how fun they could be, especially football. With all the new energy he had, he could eat whatever and whenever he wanted, and all he would have to do is hit the gym (that's right―Eric Cartman. A fuckin' _gym!_) or join a sport with the rest of his friends. It's during this time in his life that he does both, proudly showing that he isn't insecure about his weight anymore.

Most of South Park would say this boosted his already overflowing ego, and, although few, some knew better.

In reality, living with Liane Cartman was harder than it seemed. When she had a proper job, she gave Eric anything he asked of her, spoiling him rotten and causing him to make demands, because she was never cut out to be a parent. All her life, she was care-free, partying and spending her nights with all the men she liked, living free of true responsibility. Of course, she had to adopt responsibility earlier than expected when she was pregnant with Eric. She knew the day would come, but when it finally hit, she was shocked, especially since she was single. She lost her former job, and to support her child and move into her own home, she worked an office job until Eric was in 4th grade. By then, she began using drugs and alcohol, and to make ends meet, she turned to prostitution, which is an atrocity in itself.

It was at this point when she started to neglect Eric a little more. She'd come home later and later, and would often bring home fast food because she was too tired to cook anything. When she did cook, it was enough for her and Eric to get by, but it frustrated the boy. She didn't cook like she used to, and the food was usually burnt or under-cooked, and rushed. They started having arguments more frequently, and it was here that Eric learned his place. He had no father, after all, and he knew what his mom left to do every night. _Drugs are an escape for people,_ he would think. _She's…trying to escape me…_

Though he would never show it, Eric Cartman always had a low confidence. Knowing that he was an _accident_, that everyone considered him an asshole, knowing that even your mother is trying to get away from you...

It was hard. And it was hard on the boy's mind. His confidence suffered, and still to this day, he puts up several barriers, never letting anyone too close, like he did his mother.

_It's such a cliché,_ he thought. _But still…_

The boy was actually very sensitive, and though no one noticed it, he would show how hurt he was by raging; the angrier he seemed to get, the more hurt his feelings were.

Speaking of feelings…

If there was anything Eric dreaded showing more than weakness, it was love. He didn't have many crushes in his life―maybe a brief one for Wendy Testaburger in the fourth grade―but he knew what love was.

And oh, how he wished he didn't. Eric had a secret that he hadn't even told Kenny, who he was on slightly better terms with, along with Butters. No one knew, and he hoped no one would find out.

There really isn't much to explain. Throughout the years, he hid his feelings by tormenting his love. Though Eric knew he would never return the feelings, it was enough just to see him every day, and it was even cute when his love would get flustered.

Eric was, hopelessly, in love…with Kyle.

Which made things all the more difficult.

* * *

It was Friday morning, the morning after the argument, and Eric was walking to the bus stop for school. As he walked, he replayed last night's events in his mind, and he decided he would leave right after school—traveling at night could be dangerous, and his mother wouldn't be home, anyway.

_I wonder how they'll react,_ thought Eric. He chuckled. _Maybe they'll throw a party._ He looked up at the gloomy Colorado sky, and it looked as if it were about to rain.

Then again, in South Park, it always looked that way. Eric smiled. _So I'm leaving this place…_ he thought, _I never thought I'd see the day. With all its shit, I'll actually miss this place and some of its people. _He arrived at the bus stop and stopped walking, enveloped in his thoughts, but noticed he was the first one there. _Kenny, Stan, even Wendy and Tweek, Token and Butters, and…Kyle…_

"Hey Cartman," a voice interjected, throwing Eric back to reality. He saw none other than Kyle himself, greeting the brunette with a tiny smile. Eric avoided making eye contact with the Hebrew.

"Hey Jew," Eric muttered. "Looking gay as always." He turned to face the red head with a smirk. "Where's the fag? He's going to be late."

Kyle ignored Eric's comments. "He won't be at school today, he has to go to his granddad's funeral."

Eric decided not to make a remark about it. Through the years, though he kept his smart mouth, he learned that some things should be left alone. "Hn. And Kenny?"

"Out, probably. I think he's with Tammy; but if he does come to school, you know where to find him," said Kyle.

Eric chuckled. He knew. They'd be somewhere grinding it up. _Gay,_ he thought. _Running off to go fuck._

Then the buss arrived, and they both stepped in.

* * *

School was a total drag, and a bore, to Eric, and he was glad when it ended. He was just about to head home when he heard Clyde call him.

"Hey, Eric," said Clyde. "Coach wants to see you—he seems a little pissed. Hurry up before he busts a vein." He laughed and walked away. It was true, the coach of South Park High had a very short temper, and when he yelled hard enough, you could see a vein pop out of his forehead.

Eric groaned. He walked to the coach's office to find Coach Teal waiting for him.

"Eric," said the coach sternly. "Do you know why I called you in here?"

"No."

"Listen, Eric," Coach Teal began. "You're a good sport—and good _at_ sports. But nothing comes without a price to pay, and you haven't been paying that price."

"Uh—"

"No, let me finish. I'll make it short and sweet. Your grade in history dropped to an F, raise it or I'm going to have to let you go."

"Ah—alright, coach, I'll raise it." Eric clenched his jaw and picked up his bag.

"You do that." Said Coach Teal as Eric walked away.

When he arrived home he emptied his backpack of all his homework—he wouldn't be needing it, anyway—and packed a few last-minute objects and prepared to go. Eric was determined to leave _today—_rain or shine.

Speak of the devil.

As he exited his house, he immediately felt the rain and heard the roars of thunder. _No time,_ he thought. _I'll just go now._ Unfortunately for Eric, he didn't own an umbrella—he broke the last one playing a prank on Kenny that involved glue, feathers, string and some metal pots—so he had to cover himself with his extra bag. _This sucks,_ he thought. _It's the kind of rain that stings._ He didn't run though—he didn't feel the need to. In this town, rain never lasts.

He walked past house after house, recalling both good and bad memories he shared with all these people. It made him smile slightly, though his eyes were still tinged with sadness. He decided it was best not to look at the houses anymore, and kept his eyes on the ground, not realizing he was about to pass the Broflovski house.

Inside, Sheila Broflovski saw Eric walking in the rain. "Oh, Kyle, isn't that one of your friends walking there? Why is he walking in this weather?"

Kyle looked, and he did see Eric walking, now walking past the Hebrew house. "Y-yeah…that is…"

"Well Kyle I think you should go ask him what's wrong, he looks like he's about to collapse."

Kyle grabbed his umbrella and walked outside. "Eric…?"

The brunette turned around, and was surprised to see Kyle. _Dammit,_ he thought.

Kyle walked to him. "Eric what the fuck? Why are you walking in this rain? and why do you have your backpack on and an extra bag?"

Eric avoided his gaze. "Uh—it's none of your _business_, Jew." He replied coldly.

Kyle let out an annoyed sigh. Then his eyes widened slightly as he put the pieces together. _"No…"_

Eric looked at him. "What?"

"No…you didn't."

Eric laughed nervously. "Guilty. I left."

"You _idiot,_" said Kyle. "Don't be stupid, come inside. And when it stops raining, you're going home."

"No way in hell I'm going back to live in that shit hole. You've seen how my mom is."

Kyle raised the umbrella over Eric's head and they walked inside. Sheila Broflovski looked at Eric, now drenched, with curiosity. "Mom," said Kyle. "Eric ran away from home."

* * *

**Ooh! Weird cliffhanger thingy!**

**And I'm sorry this is so late, I was lazy xD. There's really no excuse, lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't wanna offend anybody by all the "Gay"s. It's just Cartman being Cartman xD**


	4. Nothing gold can stay

**Kyle: …and you're so self-centered! I swear…**

**Cartman: Look, Jew, if you have to make an argument about everything you're going to piss off the readers.**

**Me: Someone do the disclaimer O_o**

**Kyle: *Grumbles under his breath***

**Me: Pfft. Eric?**

**Cartman: She doesn't own us. Thank god.**

**Me: *glares* I will kill you.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**3****rd**** person POV:**

"Mom," said Kyle. "Eric ran away from home."

"What what-_what?!_" Sheila exclaimed.

"It could be just a phase, dear." said Gerald Broflovski. "Eric, where will you stay?"

"I don't know," he mumbled. "I was planning on getting to another town before I thought about it."

"And what about your mother," asked Sheila. "Surely she would be worried—"

"No," Eric murmured. "She won't. She won't come looking for me. I'll be fine." He grabbed his bag and began walking out of the house. "Now, this has been real nice and all, but I've got to get going. If for some reason she does ask where I am, please tell her you haven't seen me." As he walked out the door and into the rain, he began to run. Maybe he could catch the next train into a new city, if he ran fast enough.

Kyle ran after him. "Hey," he shouted, already drenched by the rain because he left his umbrella. "_Idiot! _Where are you going?"

Eric stopped running abruptly. His heart raced. _No,_ he thought. _Dammit Kyle…I have to go…_

As Kyle caught up to him, Eric turned to face him. "What?" He asked in his best monotone voice.

Kyle suddenly felt slightly anxious. He hesitated before he spoke. "You…should stay…_I mean you could get caught by the police at any time!_ And if they ask you if you have any family you aren't going to have any excuses. It's not every day you see a random teenager walking through the city alone with a backpack and a duffel bag. You'd look suspicious. And you said she won't come looking for you, so…why not stay…here?"

Eric's mouth opened slightly in shock. He closed it immediately and looked away. "I don't need your sympathy, Kahl…" he said. "Why the fuck are you acting like you _care,_ anyway?"

"I'm a decent person; do I really need a reason? Unlike you, asshole. Now come inside idiot, or you're gonna get sick." said Kyle, and he began walkint toward the house with Eric.

"You're a fucking pussy's what you are…" muttered Eric.

"Cartman, shut the fuck up before I change my mind!"

"Heh," said Eric with a smirk. "How sweet."

Kyle blushed ever so slightly, looking away so Eric wouldn't notice. "Shut up, fatass."

* * *

After some talk between the Hebrew family and Eric, it was decided he would stay there for a time.

"Well, Eric, our guest bedroom is full for now, but we could clean it up for you to sleep in." Sheila Broflovski pointed out.

Eric let out a fake laugh. "No, Mrs. Broflovski, that won't be necessary. I can sleep on the couch until I go. You won't even notice I'm here."

"Are you sure, Eric? It wouldn't be very comfortable," says Gerald.

"No, I'm fine. It's the least I can do for making you go to all this trouble."

"Nonsense, Eric, it's really no trouble at all." says Sheila, and she, Ike and Gerald leave the room. "Come on, Ike, time to go to bed."

It was only Eric and Kyle left in the living room, and Kyle hadn't said a word since he was out in the rain with Eric.

Breaking the silence, Kyle asked "Not to pry but…why'd you do it?"

Eric looked at him.

"I mean...I know how your mom is and everything…but another town?"

The brunette remained silent, looking the other direction while Kyle tried to keep a conversation going.

"I mean, is it the whole town?"

Still no response from Eric, which only worried Kyle further.

"Don't you think you should have said anything? You would have left without warning."

He noticed Eric ball one of his hands into a fist.

"Goddammit, Eric, _talk! _Why didn't you ask anyone for help or―?"

"_Because, **idiot**_, _it's not like anyone would want to help anyway!"_

Kyle was stunned at the taller boy's sudden outburst. He looked to see Eric glaring at him. There was a long pause. This time, it was Eric who broke the silence.

"Kyle…" Eric began, now making full eye contact with the Jew. "Don't tell anyone at school I'm…staying here. Uh―please."

What was it with him today? He suddenly seemed so sincere, and coming from Eric Cartman, it was troubling. Kyle avoided his gaze. "You're embarrassed you got help from me." he stated coldly.

It was Eric's turn to be cold. "No…forget it, dipshit. Just don't tell anyone, not even Stan or Kenny." he said. Kyle didn't reply.

Eric stood up, facing Kyle. "I'll be leaving soon," he said, ice cold. "You won't have to worry about seeing me in your house anymore."

The Hebrew's eyes softened, but grew round with worry. "Wha—Eric, I—"

Eric walked to the couch he was going to be sleeping on. "Now let me sleep fag! What are you still staring at?" He said. Kyle stood up and huffed,walking to his room.

_Fuck you, Eric,_ thought the red head. _I don't know why I bother._ He changed into some comfortable clothes, brushed his teeth and crawled into bed.

He sighed, and stared up at the ceiling. So, Eric Cartman was now living in his house. How awkward. _Never thought I'd see the day,_ thought Kyle. Then the reality of the situation set in. _He's living in my _house_! _He felt his face warm up as the blood rushed to his cheeks, turning them crimson red.

Eric Cartman was living in his house.

* * *

**I tend to write short chapters don't I? ****Ah, well, c'est la vie. Other chapters will be longer, I promise.**


	5. Some Inconvenience

**Me: *Ducks as a vase smashes on the wall behind me* **_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry!**_

**Cartman: *Now throws a plate at me* **_**YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU'RE SORRY!**_

**Kyle: *Rushes in* Whoa! Eric, what the hell? What happened?**

**Cartman: This bitch has been referring to me as **_**brunette **_**instead of **_**brunet. **_**Do I look like a fucking **_**woman**_** to you? You're going to let the readers believe I'm a **_**girl**_** now?**

**Me: O_o Well sorry, no one ever corrected me so—**

**Cartman: Why you…**

**Kyle: Eric, calm **_**down**_**, it's not that big of a deal! **

**Me: Get out of my room, asshole… -_-**

**Cartman: Yup, we're leaving. Let's go, Kahl. *walks out***

**Kyle: *Rolls eyes* ElricAddict doesn't own us, but this is her this fic. Enjoy~!**

**Cartman: **_**Kahl!**_

**Kyle: Coming.**

**Me: Well -_- there's one mistake I won't make again. But now Eric kind of deserves it xD. You guys! You should have told me lol. Anyway, back to the real story. (Dammit, Eric, you broke my plate…overreacting bastard…)**

* * *

**3****rd**** person POV:**

The next morning, Eric woke up to get ready for school. He tried not to make any noise, and when he didn't hear Kyle or Ike getting dressed, he thought he slept in late.

_Bastards,_ thought Eric. _Fucking kikes didn't wake me up._ He quickly put on his clothes and was about to walk out the door…when he realized his backpack was too light.

_Fuck,_ he thought. _I left my stuff…there's nothing but clothes._ He let out a frustrated huff. _Fuck it; missing one day won't kill me. I'll get my stuff when she's out, and that will be it. _He put his backpack next to the couch in front of the TV, sat down and turned it on. He kept the volume low in case Kyle's parents went back to sleep. He knew they were lazy during the week.

The room above where Eric was sitting was none other than Kyle's bedroom. He woke to the sound of rustling, then the sounds of turning on the TV and the volume being lowered until he could barely hear it. _Mom and Dad are out…_ Kyle thought. He sat up in his bed and was about to use a wooden bat as self-defense when recollection of yesterday's events began to come to him in waves.

He put the bat down. _Oh…_ he thought. _It's Cartman…well why the hell is he up so goddamn __**early**__?_ The red-headed boy walked downstairs rubbing his eyes, yawning from still being tired.

Just as he thought, he found Eric on the couch flipping through the channels. "Cartman, what the fuck," said the Hebrew. "Why are you up so early? It's 7:30, dude, what the hell?"

Eric turned his head to see Kyle standing there in his sleepwear, a plaid shirt and pants, yawning once again with the cutest case of bed head he'd ever seen. It took a tremendous amount of willpower not to stare. "Listen, kike, you didn't wake me up. Why aren't _you_ at school?"

Holding back the urge to laugh his ass off, Kyle instead face palmed to show he was still a little ticked off, and to shoe Cartman that he was an idiot. "You dumb fuck. Is that what this is about?" he asked. "It's _Saturday_."

"Now you tell me," Eric huffed. _Well…might as well. It's as good a day as ever. _He picked up his book bag and stood up to walk out the door.

"Hey—where are you going?" asked Kyle.

"Nowhere. Out. I'll be back." said Eric.

"Yeah, well, you're going to have to tell me in case my parents come back home."

Eric opened the front door, took the spare key hidden under the rug just outside the front, and began to walk away. "Don't worry about it," he said, leaving the door wide open, allowing Kyle to watch the brunet walk away towards the west side of town.

As he watched the brunet walk away he saw him smirk at the open door and wave. He'd done this before, and when Kyle told him to close the door behind him he always remarked _Hey Kahl, why don't you close it for me? There's nothing worse than a lazy Jew._

_Already with his ass-holery, _thought Kyle, _and before ten o' clock, nonetheless. _He shut the door and went back to his bedroom to change clothes.

_I thought he hated waking up this early._ Kyle walked to the bathroom and turned on the sink to wash his face. _Or waking up at all; the bastard isn't a morning person._

The Hebrew boy finished washing up and decided to head out without eating breakfast. He'd have his own conversation with his best friend, Stan Marsh at his house. The raven-haired boy probably wouldn't mind and, if he was in a good mood, would possibly feed Kyle some breakfast himself, which, evidently, he was too busy to make himself. As he was walking to the Marsh house, Kyle was deep in thought.

_He's been acting different. And he's heading towards Kenny's house. If it's this early, he's got to have something on his mind._

After knocking on the door, there was a loud _thud,_ followed by a "_Shit._" It made Kyle chuckle, but didn't completely rip him away from his thoughts. The door opened and he was greeted by Stan, in plaid pants, a matching shorts, with a mild case of bedhead and tired eyes. "Oh hey dude," Stan said.

"Have a nice trip?" remarked Kyle.

Stan rolled his eyes. "Shut up. Come in. I didn't expect you to wake up this early. My parents are still sleeping and Shelly is staying at my Aunt's house for a few days. Did you eat?"

"No, I was hoping to eat the last of that cheese cake my mom made a few days ago. It sucks she didn't let us keep some."

Stan walked over to get two plates and served himself some, along with Kyle. As they ate, there was a comfortable silence, at least on Stan's end. Kyle, however, didn't enjoy it at all.

"Hey Stan…are you busy today?"

"No. It's supposed to rain today, though, so I guess we can't go anywhere."

"No that's not it…I need to tell you something. By now Kenny already knows, but don't tell anyone else." Kyle put down his plate.

"Sure," Stan muffled with some cake still in his mouth. "After my cake, though, I'm almost done."

"Okay," said Kyle, giving a small chuckle. This gave him time to finish up his thoughts, and leave him to wonder even more.

_Eric…what happened yesterday…?_

* * *

**Guess who's back...back again? ^_^ Me!**

**So sorry you guys, I know it's been **_**super**_** long since I've updated. There's no excuse except some personal issues. But I promise you, this story **_**will**_** be finished! Just bear with me a little xD okay?**

**Also this chapter was meant to be longer, but the rest felt a little too long, so next update will be real soon! Thank you guys for reading though, I really appreciate it. ^_^**

**I do not own Southpark.**


End file.
